


负荆

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“负荆请罪”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	负荆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEAR/gifts).



> 是去年圣诞时，涂鸦钛钛画了一张贺图送我（我永远爱她！）然后我灵光一现，就以那张图为基础敲了一个圣诞小姜饼送给她！然后她看完后又画了一张巨美味的甜饼！妈妈我遇到了神仙_(:_」∠)_
> 
> 之前也只在微博上发过，所以这次一起搬到AO3上来！我真的太喜欢这两张图了，美好到我落泪_(:_」∠)_

Merry Christmas.

Marry me.

Rey坐在床边，被跪在地上的黑发男人紧紧地抱着。他的脑袋还埋在女孩的胸口，不断地来回蹭着。

她当然知道，这是他的又一次“求原谅”，可这次又是什么说法？她望着他用黑红缎带斜着系在背后的大号蝴蝶结，百思不得其解。

Ben Solo。Rey不是想真的与他一刀两断。但经历了这么多天的悲痛欲绝，她现在属实非常火大——尽管，她也知道这不能完全怪Ben。

西斯神庙里与皇帝最后的决战，Palpatine死在了她的面前，Ben Solo则死在了她的怀里。她看着他终于迈过了光与暗的分界线，向着自己一步步走来——然后绕到她的身后，替她挡下了宿命中的必死无疑。一命换一命，一命换一命……这个混蛋凭什么那么从容？还一副没事的样子骗了她一个吻……可是，他笑得真幸福啊，露出了酒窝和虎牙，腼腆得压根不像他。

在那个能融化一切苦痛和不幸的笑容中，Ben Solo死了，Rey也死了。从驾驶着X翼回到基地，到晚间盛大的庆功宴，再到不同星系的不同势力得到消息后一同邀请义军加入他们、共建新的共和国……Rey都一直浑浑噩噩地坐在Falcon的休息室中，捏着一件黑色的褴褛薄衫发呆，却一滴泪也流不出来。每回忆一次与他有关的片段，都是一次痛不欲生的饮鸠止渴，但她别无他法，也甘之若饴。

所以那天，在被储藏室突然传来的动静拽出思绪时，Rey还是挺烦躁的。难道就连静静地想一会儿他也成了奢望吗？奈何此时只有少女一人在Falcon上，她必须亲自去看看。估计也就是架子上的什么东西掉在地上了吧，看来得找时间稍微清理一下船上的……

骗人。

他已经消失了，自己亲眼看到的。

于是，刚刚翻出一套旧绝地学徒袍套上的Ben Solo就看到，少女在打开门后愣怔了整整十秒，然后在泪珠滚落的瞬间一把将门给摔上了。震得他有点耳鸣。但他自己也不清楚到底发生了什么。他只记得自己那天实在是太累了，在确定Rey已经没事、甚至还意外地得到一个渴求了许久的亲吻后，自己就失去了意识。他做了一个很长很长的梦，又走过了一遍自己那布满了荆棘的三十年人生。不过最后，他的母亲也出现在了梦里，给了他一个温暖的拥抱，令他忍不住合上双眼全心全意地沉浸其中。

等到Ben再次睁开眼睛，就发现自己正躺在Falcon的储物间里，全裸。用膝盖想也知道，自己绝不是被Rey弄到这里来的，不至于，哪一点都不至于。而且“梦”的最后，他见到了已经回归了原力的母亲……难道是她把自己送到这里来的？那自己昏过去后到底还发生了什么？啧，还是先找件衣服吧，万幸万幸这里还有一套学徒袍……正当他想着快些穿戴好衣物然后出去找Rey，这位他心心念念的姑娘就先一步打开了门——只是，情况似乎有些不太妙？

事实上，情况确实很不妙。

虽说女孩没有直接揭露他的身份，把他吊在基地中央的那棵树上暴打，反而还找了好些说辞替他遮掩。可已经三天了，她还是一句话也不愿意跟他说，甚至连个眼神都不曾施舍。说真的，这很反常，他们明明已经互通了心意，怎么一觉醒来整个世界都不一样了？没错，Rey就是他的整个世界，咳。

Ben觉得，问题一定是出在自己身上，因为他确实经常搞砸两人相处时的各种事。因此，他在醒来的当天就不停地往Rey身边凑，无论她做什么都要寸步不离地跟着，然后可怜兮兮地望着她，就连少女去洗澡和上厕所，高大的黑发男人也会巴巴地蹲守在外边。至于晚上睡觉，他当然也抱着枕头来蹭床了——至少等她睡着了，自己还是能偷偷抱上一会儿的。

终于在蹭床的第五天，他收获了一点线索：怀中的女孩一边抽噎一边呢喃“不许把生命原力给我……不许死……混蛋……”。

怪不得。看来自己真的死过一次，当着她的面，消失得无影无踪。那自己真是个混蛋，她得有多难过啊。亏他还说过，少女再也不会孤独了，结果却是自己抛下了她……一定要好好地向她认错，把自己的小姑娘哄回来。

于是，就有了现在这个画面。

不知道Ben是不是故意的，他又换上了一身黑，看上去和决战那天的一模一样。果然，Rey的眼睛也被刺得有些酸涩，双眸又雾蒙蒙地泛起了一层水汽。几乎是在男人走进休息室的一瞬间，她就再一次被拉进了那场痛失所爱的噩梦中：黑发黑衣的他就这么忽然出现，所有的恐惧和疼痛都消散了……最后，他也消散了。

紧接着，Ben在女孩的身前跪下身子，紧紧地抱住了她的腰，脸颊也顺势贴在她的胸口，听着她逐渐乱起来的心跳。一阵套动作行云流水，根本不给Rey任何拒绝的机会。

“Rey，今天是某个星球的重要节日，圣诞节，是的。”鬼知道是不是今天，“我送你一个圣诞礼物，你原谅我……好不好？我真的不是故意的……”

他的声音闷闷的，正好砸在少女的心坎上。怎么说呢，她并不是刻意想找茬。可积压许久的情绪总需要一个出口，而她的出口，便是出离的愤怒。凭什么，凭什么他就敢擅自做出决定，用自己的命来换她的！她同意了吗？自私鬼，想走就走想回来就回来……不是有本事吗，还黏着她干嘛？万一哪天这个混蛋又突然不见了怎么办？

他必须也尝尝这滋味。自己才不会轻易就搭理他呢。

不过，这背后的蝴蝶结……难不成他口中的礼物就是——

“Sweetheart，我帮你把‘他’找回来了，”他没有用“它”，“还好好地包了一下。现在，‘他’被送到你的面前了，不想……拆开看看吗？”

真是卑鄙啊，打扮得和离开时几乎一样，然后挂上一个“失物送还”的名头，还是个礼物……她怎么可能不心软？

“不只如此，我还有一个东西要送还给你。”许是感受到了女孩原本僵直的身体开始轻颤，他更加大胆了一些，“这个植物叫作‘槲寄生’。有明文规定的——槲寄生下不能拒绝亲吻。你不信可以去查……”

说着，他从兜里摸出一小把已经干掉了的绿色枝条，伸着胳膊将它们举在Rey的头顶。再然后，Ben抬起了脸，凑上去偷到了她柔软的双唇。同时，他的另一只手也按住了少女的后脑勺，不许她下意识的躲避。

Rey确实有些抗拒，这算是她的心理阴影：在这之前的唯一一次亲吻，刚一结束，他就不见了。

可这次，Ben将她搂得特别紧，从轻巧又虔诚的献吻慢慢发展成粗暴而强势的索吻。他要告诉她，自己在的，就在她的面前，再也不会走了，再也不会。

等等，怎么湿漉漉的……啊，是她又哭了。自己总是把她惹哭，有意地无意地，她在自己面前老爱掉眼泪——男人放过了Rey的唇舌，也扔开了槲寄生，转而用双手小心地替她拭去泪水。

“怎么收到了礼物还哭……”他温声细语地安慰着，拇指轻轻地摩挲着少女的脸颊，“不喜欢这个礼物吗？我专门跑去坠毁的歼星舰上扯了几段First Order的旗帜拿来当礼带的……”

扑哧一声，Rey终于绷不住了。这也是Ben这么多天以来，第一次看到她对自己展露笑颜。虽说Rey笑完后还是小小地睨了他一眼，但她周身的气场却已经软和了下来。她主动给了男人一个拥抱，泄愤似的咬了一口他的脖颈，再补偿一般地用舌尖舔舐着那圈轻浅的牙印；与此同时，她一勾手指，将Ben身后的那只蝴蝶结也一并解开了。

在自己身上绑蝴蝶结，亏他想得出来……嗯？

趁着女孩一时疏忽，Ben猝不及防地欺身压了过去，翻身上床后刚好将这副娇小的身躯完全笼罩在身下。“你接受我的礼物了，sweetheart。”他笑得兴奋又满足，就像一个纯良的大男孩，“我可以来拿回礼了吗？”

等一下，她才第一次知道这么个节日，哪会准备什么礼物啊……？他干什么？

“你给我打上标记，这样就再也弄不丢了。”Ben义正言辞地说着，一边专心地对付着她的衣服，“Chewie要大后天才能回来，对吧？时间还算宽裕……”

的确，到了后天的后半夜，Rey才堪堪得救。

——

“Rey，据说下周是哪个星球的什么‘圣诞节’，”这天早上，Rose激动地跑来通知Rey，“我们准备举办一个有互抽礼物环节的派对……”

“等等，你的意思是，圣诞节完全还没到？”她的表情出现了一丝难以察觉的裂痕。

“是啊……你已经知道这个节日了？那更好了！他们还说要有个什么‘圣诞树’，要装饰起来，再把准备的礼物放在树下边……”Rose还在巴拉巴拉地说着，但Rey一个字也没有听进去。

她的全部注意力都在那个正努力降低存在感、准备偷偷溜走的黑发男人身上。


End file.
